As indicated in FIG. 1, the conventional structure and operational approach of devices that implant solder balls onto integrated circuit components mainly consists of a level platform (1) having an plain module (2) which bears and positions the integrated component (A), and that is comprised of a hinge pin (3) at the upper extent and one end of aforesaid plain module (2) that is connected to a solder ball implant plate (4); after the surface of the integrated circuit component is coated with a rosin solution and placed onto the plain module (2), the aforesaid solder ball implant plate (4) is rotated on the hinge pin (3) to cover the upper extent of the integrated component (A) and, furthermore, maintain an appropriate interval in alignment. Then, the aforesaid solder balls (B) are placed onto the surface of the solder ball implant plate (4) and the operator manually taps the aforesaid plate to cause the aforesaid balls to fall into the implant holes (41) until each of the aforesaid balls has fallen into position on the surface of the integrated component (A). Since the surface of the integrated circuit component is coated with an adhesive, the solder balls (B) are held in position on the integrated circuit component (S) with an appropriate degree of adhesion, with the implant operation onto the integrated component (A) complete after the solder ball implant plate (4) is lifted. Undeniably, this type of integrated circuit solder ball implant method has relative value and effectiveness in terms of time and, furthermore, is currently the most prevalent approach in utilization. However, manufacturers experienced in utilizing the foregoing method are keenly aware that there are numerous shortcomings in actual practice that require improvement. For example, the aforesaid manual tapping to initiate the rolling of the solder balls into the implant holes of the solder ball implant plate not only wastes time and, furthermore, low in efficiency but at the same time, since each integrated circuit component has several hundred implant holes (more than 300 holes), the operating personnel are easily fatigued by long periods of visual operations, which leads to the situation in which it is impossible to implant solder balls into every implant hole. As a result, integrated circuit solder ball implant errors occur at great frequency and since such a situation precludes the achievement of stability, consistency and accuracy, the shortcoming is an even greater increase in the integrated circuit defect rate. Furthermore, following the completion of the solder ball implant operation, since the aforesaid solder ball implant plate separates from the solder balls at an angle during the tapping procedure, the original implant positions of the solder balls are easily distorted or roll out of place due to vibration, which ultimately results in direct impact on the precision and quality of the integrated component.
In view of the foregoing disclosure, the aforementioned conventional means of implanting solder balls onto integrated circuit components is obviously flawed by a number of genuine application shortcomings that require improvement.